dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
New Crane School
The New Crane School is a martial arts academy opened in Age 821 after the events of the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga. The school first debuts in Dragon Ball Online along with Krillin's Turtle School. It was established on Pleasant Mountain. Biography After the release of Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, which informed Earth's general populous of advanced martial arts and ki control, Earthlings took great interest in fighting. Having witnessed the Super Spirit Bomb that Goku used to defeat Kid Buu, Tien Shinhan realized that it was possible for an individual to defeat even the strongest opponent by raising their power to the limits and gathering tremendous amounts of ki for a powerful enough spiritual attack. With his newfound belief, Tien opens the New Crane School to educate the planet's new generation of warriors. Tien developed techniques that revolved around strategically collecting ki and unleashing bursts of intense energy with precise timing, believing that it is more important to develop aggressive attacks by controlling ki than it is to provide support. In Dragon Ball Super, a precursor to the New Crane School is shown in the form of the Tien-Shin Style Dojo. Presumably, Tien Shinhan later expanded it into the New Crane School as a result of the growing interest in martial arts among the Earth's population. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse 2'' In Conton City in Age 852, Tien offers to train the Future Warrior in the New Crane School style of martial arts if they wish to train under Tien as a student. Tien mentions that the New Crane Schools techniques he teaches are improved versions of techniques he learned from his time as a student of Crane School. Techniques and special abilities The most powerful techniques of this school require the sacrifice of health to produce powerful energy attacks with area-of-effect capability. This is similar to the series of self-sacrificial energy techniques used by Tien and Chiaotzu in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Techniques of the New Crane School are seen through the Spiritualist's Crane Hermit skill tree, and include Dodon Ray, a more powerful, rapid-fire variation Dodon Barrage, and the wide-ranged Tri-Beam Cannon. The New Crane School teaches the two most powerful attacks of the game, Tri-Beam and Self Destruction, which use LP instead of EP, 212 LP and 500 LP respectively. This makes Crane Spiritualists the greatest DPS, but also one of the most kamikaze class and healer dependent. Crane Hermits are also designated with a fan weapon that grants them access to powerful long-ranged wind attacks, which may be a reference to the Bansho Fan. These techniques include Crane Cyclone, Fan Out and the more powerful Master Fan Out and Mystical Crane Typhoon. In Xenoverse 2, Tien teaches the New Crane School techniques Dodon Ray, Volleyball Attack, Tri-Beam, and Neo Tri-Beam. He also explains that his schools techniques are mostly improved versions of those he learned during his time as a student of the original Crane School. After the 1.09.00 Update, Tien teaches a new technique called DUAL Neo Tri-Beam which is a two person team attack version of Neo Tri-Beam in which two users of the Neo Tri-Beam both attack as a pair with Neo Tri-Beam at the same time combining their Neo Tri-Beams into a stronger attack. Known Students ;Tien-Shin Style Dojo *Yurin - Former female Crane School student who trained alongside Tien and Chiaotzu. Later became Tien's student at the Tien-Shin Style Dojo. ;Online *Unnamed Female Spiritualist (2) ;Xenoverse series *Future Warrior *Future Warrior See also *Crane School *Tien-Shin Style Dojo References Site Navigation es:Nueva Escuela Grulla Category:Factions Category:Martial Artists Category:Schools